


Contrast

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Inner Medley [14]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Compare and Contrast, Conversations, Hugs, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would think I am the pet tarantula by how they treat me. And Ven is the strange kid who opens the cage and holds the thing, knowing full well that it is ugly and terrifying, yet incredibly fragile…</p><p>Song: Milk by Garbage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> Just like I’m Here, this takes place in a canon divergence in which Vanitas is living with Ven and them

I have often watched them from the shadows, but being a part of this simple band of friends does not compare to simple observation. They are goofy and pointless, kind and gentle, all things that I’m not good at. No, I am harsh and serious, cruel and dangerous. Anyone can see that I do not belong here. Anyone except Ven. The idiot sticks to me like glue, as if I’m not a bastard who could strike to kill at any moment. Guess he’s right, though. My evil instincts seem to have dulled somewhat. I’m not sure if it’s the environment or if I simply don’t _need_ them anymore. It doesn’t really matter.

However less evil I may now be, I’m anything but docile. I’m a string that is pulled so tightly that I can’t even control when I snap. I know that Ven just wants to help, that he may genuinely want to be my friend, but I just can’t bring myself to accept it. Losing was already a heavy blow, how can I show that level of weakness in addition?

Or maybe I’m just scared to get that close. Ven is everything that I lack, everything that I secretly want. He’s light where I’m dark, understanding and soothing. I can’t help thinking that he could complete me, make my endless emptiness disappear, but I can’t bring myself to admit this emptiness, not even fully to myself. I am fine, and that is what matters.

Arms wrapping around me startle me awake. What the hell? Immediately, I know it is Ven. Even without the ability to sense his pure counterpart-light, I’d know. None of the others would ever come this damn close to me. You would think I am the pet tarantula by how they treat me. And Ven is the strange kid who opens the cage and holds the thing, knowing full well that it is ugly and terrifying, ~~yet incredibly fragile~~ …

“What the hell, Ven?” I growl grabbing his arms and unhooking them. He exerts more pressure forcing them back into place. Sighing, I let them stay there. He nuzzles my back with his nose.

“Morning.” That’s not an answer. I scowl.

“And you are hugging me why?”

“Cause I want to.”

Now I really scowl. “And why is that?”

“I came to wake you up, but you looked huggable, so I decided to hug you instead.”

“That is ridiculous. I am not huggable.”

“Yes you are.” He tightens his arms in emphasis. I have to admit that I like the feel of him against me. A part of me longs to just sink into his embrace, but I decide remaining still will have to suffice if I want to maintain my façade.

We stay that way unmoving, and I think he may have dozed off until he whispers something inaudible against my shoulder blade, his lips utterly caressing the skin there. This boy has no idea the bull he is goading.

I turn facing him, our faces only six inches apart. I stare at him straight-on, an evident hunger apparent on my face. I expect him to flinch or be repulsed in some way, but instead he meets my gaze with a pleasant one, as if he’s been waiting for this admission from me.

“Care repeating yourself?”

“I said that I wanted you to hug me back,” he says as if he’s telling me the weather. I decide to react just as simply. I’ve held myself in check long enough to leave marks.

I pull him to me hard, not leaving even an ounce of breathing room. The idea that I would physically pull him into me if it were possible flits across my mind. Maybe then I would be whole. I imagine his reaction to such thoughts. I would devour him in more ways than one.

The oddity of the situation must be doing something to me because I repeat the thought just to see how he _does_ react.

“I’d let you.” No fear, no shock, just a relinquish. This boy. His selflessness is unfathomable. If he isn’t careful I may take advantage.

“You would? So, you don’t mind if I do this?” I smack my lips into his own, and he readily opens his mouth. I search his mouth and back with hands that have traveled under his loose grey t-shirt. My body aches to feel him, and by the way he is responding it seems that his does as well.

I pull back, giving him the opportunity to escape that I no longer expect him to take.

He gives me a stunning smile that holds such satisfaction that it makes my dark heart feel so much lighter. “Finally,” he says, play hitting my shoulder.

“What?” Much to my displeasure my eyes bulge.

“Don’t tell me that you never realized that I’ve practically been throwing myself at you.” He’s been throwing himself at me? The sadistic bastard who tried to steal his identity and kill his friends? I decide this boy must be an idiot.

He points at my expression. “You really didn’t? Wow, Vanitas, you sure are slow.” He breaks out in a laugh.

An annoying idiot.

I scowl. “Are you stupid? Do you know what I could do to you? I could strangle you right here.” I place my hands over his neck applying just enough pressure to prove my point.

His voice comes out somewhat strangled, but his face remains entirely impassive. “But you won’t. I’m sure that whatever you do to me right now, I won’t object to it.”

“Big words.” I force him onto his back as I climb atop him, my hands still in place. I squeeze a bit harder sure now that he feels some discomfort, yet he doesn’t so much as wiggle. He brings his own hands up to my hair curving into the strands there. Feeling fractured, I let my hands drop. Somehow he’s able to see me even behind every shield I put in place. He knew that I wanted him, knew that I wouldn’t harm him, knew that what I was showing was only a shield.

“You really are an idiot,” I mutter against his neck with an even amount of affection. He laughs, pressing my head deeper into the crook of his neck. I suck at the flesh, delighting in his mounting gasps. When I raise my head, I am gifted with the sight of a bright pink swell. A proud smile sits on my face.

He touches the mark with a playful glare. Then he kisses me again. He turns us so that I fall back onto the bed again. We are again facing each other, arms intertwined in a strange bundle.

“I like you better this way.”

“What way,” I glare trying to forge some of my previous shield.

“Honest.” I am taken aback. He is able to see me so easily, yet I feel like I know nothing about him. He’s not an idiot, he’s perceptive and keen.

“Just shut up.” I don’t care if my embarrassment is evident or not. I’m sure he will detect it regardless. I pull him back into a crushing hug. The sun is up, and we are supposed to be going down for breakfast, but I don’t give a damn. We lie there for what feels like an eternity, and if it is with _him_ I’d gladly spend longer.  


End file.
